


tfw the girl your father would never approve of you dating is way out of your league but youre head over heels for her anyway

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: And posted it where people could see it, Awkwardness, F/F, Humor, I literally wrote a oneshot of my own fanfic about how lucina and my fucking oc met, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, RIP me, Silly, Small Gay Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-End Days oneshot about how Lucina and my OC Saria (because I like my OCs fight me) met and it turned out amusing so. enjoy yourselves everyone i'm going to bed</p><p>Note: No longer End Days canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tfw the girl your father would never approve of you dating is way out of your league but youre head over heels for her anyway

_Hello, my name is Lucina._  
  
The words were tame enough on their own. A simple greeting, intended for meeting someone new you may be working with. That was why they put that on nametags, with a blank for the name— though nametags haven't yet been invented so that was a bit of a moot point. Though the same words, when shouted at full volume and followed abruptly by total silence, brought nothing but awkwardness, as Lucina had discovered the hard way.  
  
Lucina was sure this was how she was going to die. When they carved her name into a brick in the castle wall, this was what it would say:

 _LUCINA OF HOUSE GRACE (1418-1432)_  
     DIED OF EMBARRASSMENT TRYING TO SAY HELLO TO A GIRL.  
     NAGA REST HER SOUL.  
  
And there she was, fourteen years old, standing ramrod-straight and wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole, or that something would attack and put her out of her misery. Or that someone needed help, or that her Brand would give her an important vision, or anything, anything but standing in the middle of the now-silent hallway in front of the newest addition to the remainder of Ylisstol, who happened to be the most beautiful person Lucina had ever seen.  
  
Really, it was just not her day.  
  
"Um," the girl she'd been trying to talk to managed, clutching the slender cane in her hand a little tighter. "Hi. I'm Saria."  
  
"Hello," Lucina said again, though she sounded a little strangled. "My name is Lucina."  
  
"You just said that," Saria noted. "Um… are you okay?"  
  
"Great!" Lucina insisted. "I mean, I am—" she cleared her throat. "I'm well, yes. I'm just a little, ah… nervous. It isn't often I get to personally meet new people close to my age."  
  
"I can see that," Saria nodded. "Figuratively."  
  
Lucina wondered what she meant by that, but didn't give it much thought. "I-I've noticed you've been mostly talking to my aunt Lissa," she stuttered. "Are you a healer, too?"  
  
"A little," Saria shrugged. She wasn't looking at Lucina, which was another thing Lucina found a little odd. "Well, Exalt Lissa was the one who recieved the letter, and she's been very kind, so I've just… learned what I can from her."  
  
Lucina nodded. "My aunt's very capable. I'm sure you'll learn a lot."  
  
"Mm." Saria hummed. Awkwardness settled back around the two like a thick fog that couldn't be bothered to get its ass back up into the sky where it belonged, like a reasonable cloud.  
  
"You have nice eyes," Lucina blurted. "Th-they're very pretty. I like blue."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Saria replied, her cheeks flushed. "U-um, they don't work."  
  
Lucina hereby took back every moment she'd wished for an ever-so-convenient column to collapse on top of her. Tripping down the stairs and colliding head-on with Severa in a mad dash for dinner was one thing. Bursting into tears in the middle of one of her first Exalt-ish addresses to the remainder of her country was another. As far as Lucina's most embarrassing moments went, this blew both of those completely out of the water. If she could just be squashed or run through on a sword right then, it would've been easier to deal with than the fact that she'd just shoved her foot so far up her mouth she was sure the only way to ever recover would be if she cut off all her hair, grew a beard, changed her name to Algernon, and moved to a remote location where people only knew her as the mysterious hermit sorcerer that lived in a cave in the mountains and made potions and tonics out of bear claws and deer teeth.  
  
"I," Lucina squeaked. Then she cleared her throat, praying she wasn't sweating too much. "I-I have to go, uh. I'm sorry. I'll, um, be around. Sometime. Maybe. Uh."  
  
_Why,_ Lucina had to ask herself as she sprinted away from the scene. _Why, why didn't I compliment her breasts instead?_


End file.
